Multimedia content like audio, video, flash, etc. have become a key source of entertainment over the years. The popularity of multimedia content has given rise to many multimedia manipulation features like reverse, forward, pause, play, generating multimedia clips or snippets, etc. Such multimedia manipulation features are available in many multimedia manipulation tools known in the art. These known multimedia manipulation tools may be utilized by a user for many purposes. For example, while viewing a multimedia content, the user may want to store at least part of a recently played content in the form of a multimedia clip. In such a case, the user first needs to pause or stop multimedia playback, and then mark a start point and an end point of a multimedia clip that user desires to generate. For this purpose, the user may need to rewind or re-play the multimedia content. Further, the user may need to provide various other inputs, such as a location to store the multimedia clip.
Patent document EP2637172A1 discloses a video editing apparatus and method for guiding video feature information. During video editing, video contents are analyzed to detect at least one piece of video feature information, and video content sections in which the at least one piece of video feature information is detected are displayed together on an editing screen, thereby providing a video editing guide to a user.
A first problem in known multimedia clipping tools is that a user has to first interrupt multimedia playback in order to generate a multimedia clip from multimedia content being played, and then rewind or re-play the multimedia content to mark start and end points for the multimedia clip. A second problem is that the user has to bear the burden of providing various inputs, such as the start and end points, a location to store the multimedia clip, etc. A third problem is that the known multimedia clipping tools cannot be utilized in case the multimedia content is for live or broadcasted content because the user cannot rewind the multimedia content or play it again in such a case. Even if there is a facility to record the live or broadcasted content that circumvents the third problem, the first and second problems still remain. Therefore, with the known multimedia clipping tools, only recorded content can be used for multimedia clip generation. Further, the user has to disturb multimedia playback and provide various inputs for multimedia clip generation like start and end points, a location to store the multimedia clip, etc.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.